makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Dracula
Bio Originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula fell into madness after the death of his first wife, and became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built his army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Since the 11th century, the Belmont Clan stood in opposition to Dracula, and legendary warriors confronted him each time he came back from the dead. Movelist Unique Attacks *Vampire Kick: Dracula lifts his left leg and when he brings it down, he will surround himself with circular energy wave. *Dark Psychic Blast: Dracula creates a burst of dark energy in-front of himself. Causes stagger upon hitting opponent. *Demonic Wings: Dracula turns his cape into a pair of bat wings and flaps with them, which not only does damage, but also lifts Dracula higher. *Aerial Rune: Pressing Up after a jump will cause create a rune below Dracula to stand in air for short while. This allows him to use all of his ground moves instead of his aerial moves. *Bloody Wine: Dracula throws a wineglass filled with blood forwards. The wineglass hits opponent with light stun, and does damage, being able to actually kill the opponent if their health is low enough. Special Attacks *Hellfire: Dracula opens up his cape and fires three fireballs out of it. The speed of the fireballs is determent on what button you pressed to use it. In air, the move creates a wave of flames to travel trough the ground. *Hell Blaze: This move has two variation: Uncharged version quickly creates firewalls front and behind the opponent before one more erupts from the ground between those two. Charged version causes Dracula to be surrounded by multiple pillars of flames. He is not invincible during the charge. *Lightning Storm: Dracula holds his hand up and creates three sparks in the air to strike down lightning bolts. *Homing Bats: Dracula opens his cape and releases three yellow vampire bats which will home in onto opponent. *Vampire Needle: Dracula creates eight purple spikes around himself and fires all of them forwards at once. *Hellhound: Dracula opens up his cape and releases a red wolf out of it, which will charge forwards, lunging at the opponent when it gets near. *Teleport: Dracula disappears in a pillar of light and teleports somewhere else in the screen. Light makes him teleport behind himself at maximum screen distance, Medium lands him somewhere int he middle and Heavy makes him teleport to the other side of the screen. Hyper Combos *Dark Inferno: Dracula yells "Dark Inferno!" as he opens up both ends of his cape. The cape then will spawn out multiple black meteors what are in fire, altering between going high and going low. *Destruction Ray: Dracula yells "Destruction Ray!" as he snaps his fingers to fire multiple blue energy bolts into the air, which then rapidly rain down at the opponent. The energy bolts auto aim at the opponent, like Dr. Doom's Hidden Missile. *Demon Dracula: Dracula engulfs himself in a flash of light and transforms into his demon form. During this state, Demon Dracula has few frames of super armor and get slight power boost for 15 seconds. He also get new attacks which replaces his base form's attacks below: **Hellfire: Demon Dracula fires a fireball out of his mouth. Due of his size, he will always fire the fireball downwards in different angles. **Demon Claw: Extending his claws to rather ridicilous height, Demon Dracula does a overhead slash attack with his claws. **Wrath of the skies: Creating couple of sparks in the skies above opponent, Demon Dracula releases lighting bolts out of the said sparks. **Wrath of the earth: Doing a quick spin around, Demon Dracula releases a earthquake around himself, knocking his opponents to the ground of too near him when it happens. **Bloody Tears: Demon Dracula jumps over his opponent and while having his wings spreaded out, he rains down fireballs out of his wings in the jump arch. **Savage Charge: Having a blink coming from his eye, Demon Dracula does a devastating charge attack which leave behind a flame trail. One of his most powerful moves normally. **Cross Spike: Putting his arm to the ground, Demon Dracula causes red spikes come from the ground, crossing each other, with the move coming out three times, the third set of spikes being bigger. **Bat Swarm: From his wings, Demon Dracula releases a wave of bats which move towards in a wave motion. **Claw Tail: Demon Dracula's grab where he tries to grab the opponent with his pincher-like tail end. If he is able to grab the opponent, he crushes the opponent between the pincher's claws before doing one last slice, releasing the opponent. *Demonic Megiddo (Lvl. 3): Dracula opens up both ends of his cape and says "Night falls...". When he says that, a dark mist bursts front of Dracula. If he catches the opponent with it, the screen turns back and once it clears out, Dracula has teleported into the air behind the opponent. As the opponent notices it, Dracula says "And now the finale." as he creates a massive rune into the sky, which is binding a massive dark fireball while Dracula laughs deeply. Dracula says "Everything must burn." as he unbinds the fireballs and lets it fall, imploding upon hitting the ground and then causing huge dark energy explosion as Dracula says "Demonic Megiddo!" Dracula then says "That's the power of darkness." as he turns around and disappears in a dark cloud. Misc. *Intro - Dracula is sitting on his throne while laining at the arm-holder with wineglass full of blood. Dracula says "You dare to fight against me?" as he throws the wineglass away, stands up and makes the throne disappear. *Taunt - Dracula clenches his fist and says "Pitiful human." *Victory Pose - Dracula says "This is why I am the ruler of darkness." as he wraps himself in his cape and disappears in dark mist and bats. *Dracula's rival is Akuma. *Like Akuma, Dracula is an unlockable sub-boss in the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable